


In the driving seat

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: Imagine if Jiya had interrupted Lucy and Wyatt just 30 seconds later and the near kiss hadn't been a miss. Darlington would have played out a little differently. Darlington is one of my favourite episodes and any opportunity to combine it with a bit of smut and I'm on it faster than Wyatt reversing into a garage.





	In the driving seat

The team assembled in the lifeboat dock. Wyatt was stood next to Lucy, his hands idly trailing a path between her shoulder blades. Denise read from the computer screen “September 4th 1955, Darlington.” It was a statement delivered as a question.

Lucy shook her head blankly. “There’s nothing”

“What do you mean there’s nothing?”

“I mean nothing. The Mothership landed in the SC sticks 1955. Nothing historical. No one important there by a long shot.”

“What if they’re looking for someone before they became important?” offered up Wyatt

“So then what?” Rufus sounded sceptical, “we just pick a direction, and start walking?

Lucy grimaced knowing the reaction she was about to get “I have an idea. I mean you’re gonna hate it, but we do have someone who could help us. Who knows more about Rittenhouse than we do”

“Whoooo?” Rufus asked suspiciously.

Wyatt sighed, his hand stilling on her back as he contemplated the unbearable thought of Lucy speaking to _that_ man. “She’s talking about Flynn.” Rufus shook his head muttering. “And _hate_ doesn’t begin to touch how I feel about that idea. Number 1 he’s a psycho. Number 2, he’s a TOTAL psycho. And number 3 he thinks he’s in jail cos we set him up.”

“Well we did set him up. More you than us” Rufus looked over to a glaring Denise as he spoke before sheepishly lowering his eyes “but yeah, wh-who’s counting.”

Lucy ignored the boys protestations and pressed on “He said that he would only talk to me, so why not talk to him? 

The elder woman rolled her eyes “Because he’s unhinged. We can’t trust a word he says.”

“Okay well if anyone else has a better idea, say it” Lucy challenged, crossing her arms. No-one did.

xxxxx

Wyatt had been buzzing around all day with a grin like the Cheshire Cat. His earlier bad humour over Lucy visiting Flynn at the prison erased when she greeted him with an enthusiastic kiss on her return, and at the mention of Ryan Millerson’s name.

His eagerness had increased 10 fold when he’d caught sight of Lucy dressed in her 50s get-up. With a bright blue full skirt and petticoats, bobby socks with white and navy laced flats and her hair back in a pony with a slick of red lipstick she looked like something out of Grease. While he wasn’t normally a musical fan (though he was fully prepared to snuggle on the couch with Lucy and watch one of the black and white old Hollywood movies she loved so much) one about cars, drag racing, fistfights, sex, _and _Olivia Newton John in slinky black leggings? Well that was different. Hmmm... what would Lucy look like in a pair of those?

In fact Wyatt had been hard pressed to wipe the smile from his face for the past few weeks ever since he and Lucy had kissed on their return from St Mihiel. It had been all too brief with Jiya interrupting them just moments after their lips parted, but when Lucy took his hand in the hallway as they went to talk to the others, he knew everything had changed between them.

Her time with Rittenhouse had taken its toll and he’d been cautious about pushing her too hard or too fast. He’d let her set the pace. The second night she was back she’d crept to his room and curled up next to him under the covers, feeling safe and secure in his arms. She’d taken to sleeping in his bed every night after that but they’d done little more than kiss and fumble over clothes. Wyatt hadn’t cared – all that mattered was that she was there with him.

After a week the layers between them became fewer, hands became bolder, skin became more heated and breathing became heavier. Rufus had relocated to the room she’d shared with Jiya.

Over the last few days things had shifted up a gear. The light in her eyes had returned, she’d begun to laugh more and they’d made love for the first time. Since then their night (and day)-time activities had been anything but PG and he’d discovered the nerdy professor had a kinky side. It was more incredible between them than he’d ever imagined. And he’d imagined a LOT.

Now he was going to the 1950s - his favourite period if you didn’t count the racism, sexism and homophobia but hey the cars and clothes were cool - to meet one of his NASCAR heroes, and she’d be at his side. He grinned boyishly as he sat across from her in the lifeboat having carefully adjusted her seatbelt, and ‘_accidently’_ fondled her thighs in the process while Rufus prepared for the jump.

“I might not be able to see you Wyatt but I know what you’re up to and while I’m very happy for you guys, I’d really prefer it if you didn’t get it on in the Lifeboat.”

“Lifeboat’s for Jumping, not for Humping! Got it” Wyatt teased making Lucy chuckle. He smiled wickedly and waggled his finger back and forth between Lucy’s chest and his own, mouthing “We’re definitely doing it in here.” She chewed her lip, arched her eyebrow conspiratorially and giggled again.

Rufus sighed resignedly. Fuck those two.

xxxxx

Lucy and Wyatt found themselves wrapped up in each other’s arms and squeezed into the trunk of Old Rusty. Not that either was complaining. Even Lucy’s wild claustrophobia wasn’t bothering her, how could it when she was in Wyatt’s arms and he was looking at her like he planned on having her for dinner. (He was).

He brushed his lips against hers and she instinctively moved her hips further into him, craving the connection. Her mind however was distracted by the revelations she’d overheard earlier. They’d gotten intimate in so many ways over the last few weeks but there was still so much she’d yet to learn about him. “Was all that stuff you said about your dad true?” Wyatt huffed out a resigned sigh, still focussed on her mouth onto which he dropped a soft kiss. “I don’t know how you do that, just call him a bastard one second and the next be laughing about it.”

He was nuzzling at her ear now while his fingers danced lightly on her hip “Maybe it’s cos I drove his car into a lake. I just sort of let it go after that.”

She could feel heat creeping down her neck and up her thighs as his teeth gently tugged on her lobe. “You’re lucky you never admired him.”

He turned his face back to her tilting his forehead to meet hers. “Course I admired him, he was my dad. For years I thought that every terrible thing he did was my fault.”

“I revered my mother. I thought she was superwoman. Come to find out that she’s just terrible.”

He squeezed her close. “Maybe it’s a good thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well now you know. You know for sure, you can move on. Nothing ahead but the open road.”

Lucy smiled at that. As long as the open road meant travelling with Wyatt, she’d be happy to journey anywhere. She combed her fingers up along the back of his neck and through his hair, pulling his face back down to hers. She sucked at his bottom lip, pulling it down before releasing it slowly. Wyatt cupped his mouth over hers and licked along the seam teasing his tongue in. Her nails scraped against his scalp and she let out a hushed moan.

They froze as the car came to a halt. Wyatt pulled her closer still, his arms and body shielding her protectively. They lay there in silence, hearts thumping against their chests and an ear strained to hear what was happening. A wave of nausea rode through Wyatt’s stomach at the sound of the latch clicking. But then sweet relief; there was a clunk as the trunk closed followed by the car door slamming shut. They both chuckled as the car drove off again and Wyatt resumed his investigation of her mouth.

They were lost in desire for each other, hands sneaking under clothes and propriety pretty much forgotten until the trunk latch popped again. Guilty grins swept across their faces as the light hit their eyes and they looked up at Rufus and Wendell. The racer looked at their tangle of limbs, dishevelled hair and swollen lips with faux outrage “Didn’t mean to interrupt” Lucy’s giggles were muffled as she burrowed her head into Wyatt’s chest, while he looked unabashedly pleased with himself.

xxxxx

Lucy sat in the back seat, wide eyed and breathless. Her heart raced and adrenalin coursed through her veins. THAT had been amazing! They’d managed to put a stop to Rittenhouse’s plan to bring down Detroit and then been on the most thrilling car rides of her life as they tried to shake the police. Wyatt’s skill behind the wheel had her swooning and squealing with delight at the same time. She’d found the whole experience devastatingly arousing as he’d pulled off a near impossible manoeuvre, spinning the car and flinging it into reverse before coming to a perfect stop as Wendell pulled down the shutters of his garage. It was magnificent. He was magnificent. If Rufus and Wendell hadn’t been there, she’d have jumped him right there and then. As it was she was going to have to contend with the pulsing between her legs until they got back to the bunker.

Wyatt ran his hands through his hair and emptied his chest, his eyes wide and dilated with the rush he was feeling. He loved racing and it had been far too long since he’d been at the wheel. He turned grinning to the others “How we doin?” Rufus looked like he might be sick. Lucy though was beaming, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling – he wanted to put that look on her face every day of his life.

xxxxx

“Don’t move. Stay exactly where you are and don’t take those off.” Her tone was low and deliberate and made his heart thump.

Wyatt was sat on the chair in his room had been about to untie his shoes when Lucy entered closing the door behind her. At her command he let go of the laces and sat back up to face her. Like him she was still dressed in her 1950s outfit looking like the perfect girl next door, but on her face she wore an expression that heated every part of him. He swallowed hard – she looked ready to devour him and he was more than willing to be her prey.

Holding his gaze steady in her own she slowly crossed the room to stand directly in front of him. She scrolled her fingers along his jaw. “Do you know how much I’ve wanted you today?” Her voice was husky as her hand descended under his chin tipping it up to her as she roughly tugged his head back by his hair with her other, so she could look at him fully. “Seeing you all giddy and excited… you looked so cute and innocent, like a little kid” She brushed her thumb across his lips and his mouth fell open as he let out the breath he’d held.

She stepped closer, nudging his legs wider apart, her chest just inches from his face. “And then the next minute I find out that you raced cars and ran drugs across the border.” Her fingers scratched down his throat, dragged the neck of his t-shirt and scraped along the line of buttons on his shirt. “I never knew you were such a bad boy.” Wyatt’s pulse was racing as Lucy’s lust laden tone dripped like hot wax on his skin. His body was already tingling all over and heat was building rapidly in his crotch.

She reached for his hands that rested on his legs, threading her fingers between his and stretching them. Her voice now a whisper in his ear, her breath hot against his neck, “When you fixed the engine with your strong hands covered in grease… I imagined them on me marking my body and the smell of gasoline on your skin.” He groaned as she lifted his hands and placed them on her chest so he could cup her, and she sighed at the feel of his squeezing touch. He pictured her naked and streaked with oil, his jeans becoming tighter with every passing second.

“The feel of your body pressed against me in the dark of the trunk” Lucy’s fingers danced along the seam of his jeans stroking lightly against the hardening length of this cock. It twitched at her touch. “And then when we escaped the track…the way you handled that car. Outrunning the police the way you did. Driving so fast but so in control. I was so turned on”. She rubbed more firmly making him groan once more as he thrust uselessly towards her hand, still confined in his jeans. “I wanted to fuck you right there and then.” Sweet Jesus! Wyatt’s mind reeled. He barely registered her undoing his fly until he felt her palm sliding into his pants and cupping his balls with a gentle squeeze that made his spine melt. He kneaded her breasts more forcefully as she took him out and wrapped her fingers around him firmly, his breathing now a series of needy gasps.

Slowly she dragged her hand up his length and rolled her thumb over his tip where a droplet of pre-cum had already oozed. Lasciviously she raised her thumb to her mouth and licked it, her eyes trained on his all the while.

Removing his hands from her chest Lucy stepped back, hitched up her skirts and took off her panties. He glanced down at where they lay on the floor and felt another surge of heat power through his body at the visible damp patch on the fabric.

“I wanted to climb into your lap...” she braced one hand on his shoulder and used the other to lift her skirts once more as she straddled his thighs, “… pinned between you and the steering wheel…” She encouraged him to wrap his arms around her, gripping her tight and holding her firmly in place. “And sliding on to you.” As she took hold of his now throbbing cock his body fizzed in anticipation of her slowly easing down onto him. Instead Wyatt’s mind was blown, and very nearly his load, when she sank hard and fast taking him to the hilt. Fuck! She set a feverish pace - the pent up desire and adrenaline that had been surging through her since the car chase had left her desperate for release.

As she bore frantically up and down on him she continued to give voice to her fantasies in a low filthy voice that cracked with each thrust. She was driving Wyatt wild. Visions of her coated in grease as he took her on the hood of a car, of her body jammed against the dashboard as she rode him, of her taking him in her mouth as they sped along a dirt track, all raced through his mind. He thrust up into her as hard and deeply as he could. At the first feel of her body quivering around him and the sound of her deep moans in his ear he lost all control and filled her just as she slumped against him blissfully and utterly spent.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close, their chests heaving and hearts beating in sync. As he held her, still nestled inside her warm centre, Wyatt thought back to all the highlights of his life – summers spent with his grandpa, his and Jess’ first kiss under the oak tree, their wedding day, the day he’d been recruited to Delta, and even the day he drove his father’s damn car into the lake finally rid of the old bastard. There weren’t that many to choose from but now he had another to add to his list. This had been one of the greatest days of his life, and he knew that as long as Lucy Preston was part of his world, there’d be many more to follow.


End file.
